Mia and Me - Episode 314
Monster Alarm is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary Lasita finds that her bubblegum bananas went missing, just before a boy elf reports in the castle that he saw a six eyed monster. The elves go to investigate. They find out that the "monster" was actually three ponycorns. Mia and the elves find another crystal in the rocks, where the ponycorns want to live. Plot Fabio still isn't making much progress overcoming his fear of horses. Mia comments that Fabio is at least trying to make progress, and feels that Sara should also be working on keeping her end of the deal. Mia manages to convince Sara to come with her into the town to buy ice cream. Sara is a bit nervous, but the two soon manage to reach the ice cream shop. Sara gets along well with the shopkeeper Stella, but she is soon annoyed to discover that her old teacher happens to be at the shop, playing the guitar and singing. The teacher asks if Sara will be returning to school, but Sara hasn't made up her mind yet. After accidentally spilling water on the girls' clothes, the two excuse themselves to dry themselves off. The girls manage to move to a quiet spot away from the annoying teacher, and Stella gives them their ice cream. Mia's bracelet begins to glow, and she excuses herself for a moment, with Sara warning her that she'll eat both of their ice cream if Mia takes too long. Arriving in Centopia, Mia bumps into a male elf screaming about a monster. Heading to the castle, the elf explains that he saw a six-eyed monster near the waterfall. Mo is excited about an opportunity to fight a monster, and Mia wonders if it relates to the oracle. Lasita, having already asked Mo to help her look for some missing bubblegum bananas, is annoyed about her task being put on hold. Yuko says they'll help her out once they've dealt with the monster, and brings along some of the remaining bananas for the trip. Unbeknownst to Lasita, one of Dax's spy-bugs had been hiding on her banana cart. The bug reports to Dax, who realizes what kind of monster the elf must've been talking about. He and Gargona head to the waterfall, where the elves have already began searching for the monster. Yuko and Mo are both on edge, while Mia tries to get them to calm down, since they don't know for sure what the monster is or what it wants. Yuko realizes that some of the bananas have fallen out of a hole in her bag, and goes to pick them back up, while something watches from the bushes. Mia and Mo find out where the footprints end, only to hear Yuko call out. Yuko explains that something came out of the bushes and knocked her down, but ran off before she could see what it was. Noticing that the creature seemed to have attacked Yuko's bag, Mia wonders if they may have found the banana-thief Lasita wanted them to find. Leaving some bananas as bait, the elves try to lure out the beast. Mo and Yuko prepare attack, but Mia realizes what the "monster" really is and tries to stop her friends. In the distance, Dax hears the sounds in the distance, and thinks the monster is attacking the elves. The "monster" turns out to be three pony-unicorns who must've snuck on board the Funtopia, and Mia and the others hurry after them after Yuko and Mo accidentally scare them off. The three pony-unicorns try climbing some rocks to get up a wall. Meanwhile, Dax continues coming up with new theories about what exactly the monster is, much to Gargona's annoyance, as Dax has changed his theory about what the monster is multiple times by now. While the pony-unicorns continue their climb, they walk past a heart shard. As Dax and Gargona spot the elves chasing the pony-unicorns, Gargona pokes fun at Dax's theories. The villains decide to follow them. The elves apologize to the pony-unicorns for scaring them, and Yuko offers one of the bananas as a peace offering. However, Gargona and Dax sneak up on the elves and manage to capture them. Onchao tries to save them with his powers, only for Gargona to tie him up with her snake-ropes. As Gargona gloats about her victory, the pony-unicorns climb back down and charge at the villains, knocking them over. They then chase off the bug men holding Yuko and Mo, allowing them to drive Dax and Gargona off, before untying Mia and Onchao. Mia thanks the pony-unicorns for helping them, and the pony-unicorns decide that they wish to live near the cliffs. The elves help out, by planting one of the bananas, and having Onchao use his power to quickly grow a tree for them. Mo comments that they didn't find any heart crystals today, but before they leave, one of the pony-unicorns lead them to the piece they came across earlier. With everything sorted out, Mia returns to Sara, who has already eaten both of their ice cream, but ordered more for when Mia got back. Stella arrives with the ice cream, and informs the girls that the annoying teacher had to leave. Sara admits that coming into town wasn't such a bad idea, as the two girls eat their ice cream. Major Events * Fabio is still trying to get over his fear. * Mia and Sara go for ice cream and her teacher puts her on the spot by asking if Sara will return to school. * An elf warnes Mia, Mo, and Yuko of a six eyed monster he saw. * Lasita's bubblegum bananas are going missing, and the elves go off to find the monster with some bananas to take on the road to go. * The "monster" is stealing bananas from Yuko's bag, so they determine that the banana thief must also be the monster. * The monster is actually just 3 ponycorns. * The ponycorns rescue the elves from Dax and Gargona, and lead the elves to a piece of the heart crystal. * Sara and Mia eat ice cream together. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "From far off lands, wandered and strayed, in the most dangerous place, a new home is made." * This is episode 14 of Mia and Me season 3. * There's a new heart crystal. * The ponycorns show again. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} Reference * Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Episodes Category:Seasons